


Четыре дамы

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: У каждой дамы в колоде карт есть свое значение.





	Четыре дамы

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: канонная смерть персонажей.
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2016 на Фандомную Битву на дайри.

_Дама пик_

Кейт Арджент всегда была своевольной. Еще в детстве, когда мама пыталась заставить ее надеть розовое платье с кружевом, она отчаянно сопротивлялась и в итоге изрезала непонравившуюся тряпку в клочья столовым ножом. А еще через пару недель отец повел ее в тир. Там ей понравилось намного больше, чем на светских раутах ее мамаши.

Кейт знала, как обманывать людей, как влюбить в себя любого идиота или даже строптивого упрямца. Она могла всего лишь одним взглядом вызвать похоть не только у мужчин, но и у женщин. А еще она могла бы каждого из них разделать ножом, который подарил ей папа на ее девятый день рождения. В семье Арджентов не бывает кротких и напуганных женщин. Они всегда были убийцами монстров, охотницами, что стерегут деревни и шествуют из ночи в ночь, вооружившись кривым серебряным ножом. 

Кейт осталась верной себе, даже превратившись в монстра, за которыми раньше охотилась сама.

_Дама треф_

Мелисса Маккол всегда знала, когда надо смолчать, а когда постоять за себя или за сына. Будучи еще совсем юной, она совершенно не разбиралась в мужчинах, что не принесло ей счастья. С возрастом пришел здоровый прагматизм и умение видеть людей насквозь: теперь ей хватало полувзгляда, чтобы понять, что перед ней за человек. Но с мужчинами, увы, дела все еще обстояли плохо. Главным для нее всегда был сын. Потом работа. Потом Стайлз, потому что Стайлза в пространстве Скотта было всегда слишком много. А на мужчин, увы, сил не оставалось. 

Узнав о сверхъестественном, она даже задумалась: а сколько же мужчин в ее жизни могли сожрать ее в буквальном смысле? Сколькие из них были настоящими монстрами, а кто – простыми уродами? Ответа не было, сын, даже превратившись в оборотня, требовал много внимания, которое Мелисса отдавала ему с радостью. Работа каким-то непонятным образом переплелась с фильмом ужасов, а шерифа она стала видеть чаще, чем его сына. 

Мелисса давно научилась быть товарищем, но, кажется, разучилась быть женщиной. 

_Дама бубен_

Талия Хейл всегда умела найти компромисс, наладить отношения, решить проблему. Она видела миллион возможностей, путей, способов. Даже замужество стало для нее точно выверенным ходом, который она спланировала вместе с матерью и братом. Впрочем, тут ее в первый раз в жизни настигло удивление – в мужа она влюбилась за первую неделю их договорного брака. И при этом абсолютно взаимно. Так Талия осознала, что расчетливость не отменяет чувства. Что можно быть не только властной альфой, но и заботливой и любящей женой. Матерью. 

А потом она окончательно погрузилась в семейную жизнь. Талия была занята то выбором детского сада для маленькой Лоры, то режущимися зубками Дерека, а то и вовсе играми с маленькой Корой. Она была счастлива, что в этом такого? А Питер, всегда поддерживавший ее брат, вдруг стал ядовитой змеей, что сбивает праведников с верного пути. Стал язвой, шепчущей ей на ночи всякие гадости и предсказывающей беды. 

Талия никогда не думала, что, став менее расчетливой и стервозной, она погубит свою семью. 

_Дама червей_

Клаудия Стилински всегда была немного не от мира сего. Муж часто говорил ей, что она напоминает ему фею. Ей это льстило. Но да, в детстве она могла часами рисовать мелками лилии на стенах родного дома или танцевать в полной тишине во время тихого часа. И даже став взрослой, она не растеряла любви к жизни. Казавшись всем слишком «воздушной» и немного сумасшедшей, она не теряла связи с миром и радовалась окружающим ее чудесам каждый день. 

Например, каждое утро она удивлялась, как муж забывает свои часы на столе во время завтрака. Ей так нравилось догонять его уже у машины и со смехом и поцелуями отдавать забытую вещицу. Или потрясающая любознательность ее чудесного мальчика. Сын мог часами расспрашивать ее о динозаврах, чтобы потом сделать какой-то невероятный вывод о смене часовых поясов. Он разделял каждую ее мысль, а она была готова подарить ему целый мир. 

Клаудия, умирая, осознавала мир так ясно и четко, хотя до этого месяцами могла никого не узнавать. И гладя вихрастую макушку сына, была счастлива.


End file.
